


Drift Compatible

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Disabled Sam, F/M, Jaeger Impala, M/M, Ranger Castiel, Ranger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always knew he and Cas were drift compatible, even when he didn't want to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift Compatible

Dean was woken up by the alarm blaring through the compound. That could only mean one thing.

A kaiju attack.

“Dean.” A voice calling out from the other side of his door. “Hurry up, you gotta go!”

“Keep your pants on, Sammy.” Dean groused as he got up and quickly dressed. He then looked at the photographs on the wall, seeing him and Sam smiling at the camera.  
Has it already been a year?

A year since him and Sam went on that mission that changed everything.

Dan and Sam Winchester were rangers, the best under Commander Henrickson. The bond between the brothers made them drift compatible; the strongest in their unit. Their jaeger, Impala Rouge, worked the best with them.

It was a simple mission, kill the kaiju that was in the ocean. Unfortunately, the kaiju was smart and it figured out the hull was the weak spot. Its claws smashed Sam’s side, knocking out the younger Winchester. Dean managed to kill the kaiju and somehow through everything, even managed to bring the jaeger back to their headquarters. Dean’s worst fears was that his brother was dead and there was not a thing he could do. 

Turned out Sam wasn’t dead, he was only paralyzed from the waist down.

Dean remembered he yelled at the doctors, screaming at them to fix him, but all they said was that there was too much damage. Henrickson, with his well-known “tact”, then asked if there was someone who could replace Sam.

Dean just snarled at him, but it was Sam (who was entirely calm throughout the situation) who said the name.

Castiel.

Castiel Novak was the Winchesters best friend. Their mother took him in after his parents, his twin Jimmy and younger sister Anna got killed during a kaiju attack. They had been inseparable ever since, especially Dean and Castiel. Hell, they were practically dating now. 

Dean vehemently said no, that Cas had no training and there was no way that they could be compatible. That last art was a big, fat lie, for there was only one other person that had a deeper bond with Dean and that was Castiel, even more then Sam.

Despite Dean’s protest, Henrickson had Castiel put through the training, which he passed with flying colors. Then came for the cerebral handshake, to see if they were drift compatible. When Dean felt the jolt, his eyes widened.

The bond was ten times stronger.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when he got out of the room, seeing Sam giving him his bitchface.

“It’s about time.” He said, his hands going to the wheels of his chair and wheeling to Dean, “Cas is waiting for you.”

Dean chuckled to himself, long over his brother at the same time. He glad that Sam did so well with the physical therapy; now he has a lot of upper body strength and can still defend himself if he needs to. 

“So, how was your date with Jess?” Dean asked, seeing Sam blush.

After the mission, Sam now worked in the biology lab with Jessica Moore, a cute blonde scientists. They hit it off really quickly. They also work with Charlie Bradbury, another biologist that was really interested in the Kaijus, almost to the point of nearly squealing whenever she gets another specimen. 

“It went great.” Sam said, grinning at this brother.

“Right, see you later, Sammy.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Dean laughed as he got to the tech area, seeing Garth and Kevin preparing his suit. Garth was an ok guy, if a little weird. Kevin is a freakin genius when it came to the jaeger tech. 

“Hey, Dean, got your suit ready.”

“Thanks, Garth.”

After he suit up, he entered Impala and saw a frowning Castiel.

“Hey, babe.”

“You’re late.”

“Sorry.” Dean said as he got to his spot and put on his helmet.

“Ready for cerebral handshake,” he heard Kevin said.

He grin at Castiel, who smiled back.

“See you in the drift, angel.” Dean said. When he felt the jolt and rush, going to the one place that would always make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> A Pacific Rim AU! This was my favorite to write.
> 
> I have seen some SPN/pacific Rim crossovers and they have use the plot where Sam gets killed and I wanted to get away from that. So, I just put he got badly hurt and is now in a wheelchair. 
> 
> Forgive me for the cliché name of the jaeger, I couldn’t think of anything else. 
> 
> When I saw Newt, I immediately thought of Charlie and I could just see her squealing over Kaiju specimens.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN or Pacific Rim!


End file.
